Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Phil Fondacaro
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the Deletion policy before editing this page. Talk:Phil Fondacaro The bell ringer is not Phil Fondacaro. This is just another of these imsb errors that were carried over to Memory Alpha. Here's a link to the page of Phil Fondacaro's agent http://hometown.aol.com/wboxer/. There's no mention of an appearance in TNG and also no pic. If you compare the images, you'll also see, that the actor playing the bell ringer in the episode is not Phil Fondacaro. Also no mention in any of the authorative books, like the Star Trek Encyclopedia or the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion. I think somebody saw the bell ringer and thought "Gee, looks like Phil Fondacaro, I'll add that to his imdb listing" and the error spread... --Jörg 13:45, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :Yah, could be. I just noticed his name linked in red in 3-4 places around here, and not being 100% certain what he looked like 20 years ago... figured that I'd fill in the red link for the time being :) -- Sulfur 13:59, 22 October 2006 (UTC) No problem. It's just one of the errors that can be found all over the net. We had the same issues with Beatrice Arthur voicing Suspiria and Dustin Diamond as the wind dancer in earlier this year. Both were not true, and were copied from imdb and wikipedia to MA as well. Here, at MA, we do have the possibility to check with our DVDs and secondary literature to find out what is true and what is not. I will put this article on the Votes for deletion page then. --Jörg 14:06, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Deletion rationale The bell ringer is not Phil Fondacaro. This is just another of these imsb errors that were carried over to Memory Alpha. Here's a link to the page of Phil Fondacaro's agent http://hometown.aol.com/wboxer/. There's no mention of an appearance in TNG and also no pic. If you compare the images, you'll also see, that the actor playing the bell ringer in the episode is not Phil Fondacaro. Also no mention in any of the authorative books, like the Star Trek Encyclopedia or the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion. I think somebody saw the bell ringer and thought "Gee, looks like Phil Fondacaro, I'll add that to his imdb listing" and the error spread... --Jörg 13:45, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete'. --Jörg 14:11, 22 October 2006 (UTC) *If Jorg is indeed correct (which he appears to be) as the author of the page, I'd say Delete too... and along with that, a cleanup of all of the incorrect actor credits along the way. -- Sulfur 14:20, 22 October 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 20:50, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Admin resolution Incorrect information; consensus to delete. Deleted after five days. --From Andoria with Love 13:14, 25 October 2006 (UTC)